Everybody Dies
by AmyDiNozzo
Summary: Suite de Everybody Lies, aucun spoil pour les saisons en cours. "Un petit rhume de rien du tout, lui avait-elle affirmé. Et il l'avait crue. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'effondre au beau milieu de l'Open Space."


***sautille partout* Boooonjouuur ! **

**Oui, j'avais dit que je n'écrirai pas de suite. Oui, j'ai deux autres fictions à écrire, je suis au courant. Oui, je vais galérer pour tout vous poster à l'heure. Mais bon sang ce que je suis heureuse de reprendre Everbody Dies ! Une lettre a changer comme vous avez pu le remarquer. *sourire adorable***

**Cette suite se situe trois ans après l'épilogue de EL, donc Amy a 26 ans. Au sujet du tiva, je sais qu'à la fin de ma fiction ils étaient ensembles, mais pour le coup, je ne sais pas du tout comment je vais gérer ça. Tony et Ziva, je les aime dans le "je t'aime moi non plus", donc ne vous attendez pas à une petite vie de couple bien rangée. Ou peut être que oui. J'en sais rien xD **

**Breeeef, voici le prologue, très bonne lecture ;)**

* * *

"On a souvent tendance à croire que le passé est le passé. Qu'on ne le reverra plus jamais. Comme s'il étais inscrit sur une ardoise magique et que l'on avais effacé. On croit aussi qu'avec les années, on a passé à la trappe ses erreurs de jeunesse, ses amours de pacotille, ses échecs, ses lachetés, ses mensonges, ses petits arrangements, ses forfaitures.  
On se dit qu'on a bien tout balayé. Bien fait tout glisser sous le tapis.  
On se dit que le passé porte bien son nom : passé  
Passé de mode, passé d'actualité, dépassé.  
Enterré.  
On a commencé une nouvelle page. Une nouvelle page qui porte le beau nom d'avenir. Une vie qu'on revendique, dont on est fier, une vie qu'on a choisie. Alors que dans le passé, on ne choississait pas toujours. On subissait, on étais influencé, on ne savait pas quoi penser, on se cherchait, on fisait oui, on disait non, on disait le mot chiche sans savoir pourquoi. c'est pourquoi on a inventé le mot "passé": pour y glisser tout ce qui nous gênait, nous faisait rougir ou trembler.

Et puis un jour, il revient.  
Il emboutit le présent. S'installe. Pollue.  
Et finit même par obscurcir le futur. "

***angélique* Oui, ça va saigner.**

* * *

-Amy, loin de moi l'idée de te contrarier, mais tu as vraiment sale mine, là. Tu devrais peut-être...

-Tony, le travail, c'est mon seul médicament.

-Tu me fais de plus en plus penser à Gibbs.

-Je suis censée le prendre comme un compliment ?

-Honnêtement, j'en sais rien.

.

-Tony, du courrier pour toi !

-Merci le bleu, je te revaudrais ça.

-Tu dis ça à chaque fois.

-C'est vrai. Et des fois, je le pense mon probie préféré tu sais.

-Très drôle.

.

Il attend que le jeune homme disparaisse de son champs de vision avant d'ouvrir l'enveloppe, les mains tremblantes, la gorge serrée d'appréhension.

Sur sa devanture, absolument rien. A l'intérieur, une lettre tapée à l'ordinateur.

Un frisson remonte vivement le long de son échine.

Dans cette lettre, des menaces.

Comme pour la troisième fois ce mois-ci.

Le coeur à l'envers, il replie soigneusement le papier blanc et le range dans le seul tiroir fermé à clé. Les médailles de Gibbs.

L'italien ferme alors très fort les yeux, inspire une profonde bouffée d'air et...

-Tony ? Ça va ?

.

-Amy ? Ça va ?

-Mais oui je vous dis bon sang !

-Patron, vous êtes vraiment blanche.

-Karène, cessez de vous inquiéter pour moi. C'est mon boulot ça.

-Amy...

-Ca vaut aussi pour toi Josua.

Elle s'efforce de lui sourire, pour le rassurer. Pour se rassurer.

Elle ment bien entendu.

Ca ne va pas. Ca ne va plus.

L'esprit empêtré dans une fatigue dont elle a oublié de se défaire, elle passe une main sur son visage aux traits tirés, déglutissant difficilement, et plonge un regard rougi dans les iris bruns de son subordonné.

Elle s'humecte les lèvres, entrouvre la bouche, les poumons en feux.

Fonce les sourcils.

Josua lui parle, mais elle ne l'entend pas.

Hagarde, elle distingue l'inquiétude dans les traits de son ami, et sent sa gorge se serrer un peu plus.

.

Ses yeux regardent la scène, incrédules, sa petite soeur s'effondrant au sol, un filet de sang au coin des lèvres.

Mais lui, ne la voit pas.

Ne le conçoit pas.

Un petit rhume de rien du tout lui a-t-elle dit... Et il l'a crue.

A enfoui au plus profond de son être ce terrible pressentiment qui le dévore de l'intérieur, et découvre aujourd'hui avec horreur le fruit de son malêtre se matérialiser juste devant lui.

Son souffle cesse.

Et il croit mourir.

_Ils_ ne mentaient pas...

* * *

**Sur-ce *s'éloigne les mains dans les poches, sa cape de tivaeinne ondulant***

**#Amy. **

**PS : Les rewiews ne coûtent rien. Si si ! Je vous assure ! Je rewiew au moins une fois par jour, et jusque là, bah pas de facture de ff pour ce que je leur dois ! Nada ! Si c'est pas magique ça ! Pour rewiewer, c'est juste en dessous, là, le petit carré avec un curseur ! C'est hyper facile, on tape, et ça fonctionne. Hé oui. La technologie mes petits choux. Même Gibbs y arrive. Pas vrai Gibbs ? *reçoit un slap Gibbsien* *se frotte le crâne* Ca veut dire oui je crois...**


End file.
